


Back alley kisses

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Brooklyn, First Kiss, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, no regrets babe no regrets, preserum steve rogers, the night before bucky ships out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the taste of your lips against mine<br/>the smell of your skin<br/>where we were<br/>the time and the place when<br/>you told me you love me<br/>without words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back alley kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://givemebackmybucky.tumblr.com/post/128982796712/my-gift-isyou-givemebackmybucky

Steve is crumpled onto dirty pavement as a much larger man advances on him. Bucky can't explain it but somehow he knew exactly where to find Steve and not because hes been beaten up in that alley before. It runs deeper than that and he has known since he was twelve years old when he spent every sleepover watching Steve's steady breathing beside of him - he'd thanked his lucky stars for his ma not being able to afford a stow away bed.

"Pick on someone your own size!," Bucky yells and there is a surge of protectiveness and fury in his tone.

Steve stands up on wobbling legs and _shit._ His lip is busted; that son of a bitch deserved more than he got. Naturally Steve isn't concerned about himself - no. That's Bucky's role and he takes it very seriously.

"Sometimes I think you _like_ getting punched."  

It's not that - it really isn't. It's the fact that everyone sees Steve as weak and frail because of his fragile health and stature. Bucky looks at him and thinks _He is perfect just the way he is._

Bucky stands with arms heavy at his side as it dawns on Steve that he'll be shipping out soon. His face falls and it's all Bucky can do to not rush over and kiss him until that smile comes back - the one that reaches up and crinkles the skin around his eyes.

"You got your orders?"

It's as if all of the fight has gone out of Steve - he simply deflates.

Pained blue eyes flicker from Bucky's chest as he struggles to wrap his head around the fact that after tomorrow morning their apartment will no longer feel like home but rather, a tomb.

Bucky puffs out his chest and rocks on his heels - "Sargent James Barnes of the 107th. Shipping out first thing tomorrow morning for England."

Too far away from where you are.

The sight of Steve like this is killing Bucky. The last time he had that expression on his face was the day his mother died and he'd stopped eating and drinking for two days in a roll.

How the hell were they supposed to survive this? It would feel like missing a huge portion of your heart - your soul and knowing deep down that the chance of returning is slim to none. This is not a back alley. This is war. It snatches up everything you have ever loved and replaces it with a firearm.

"I should be going,'  Steve's stubborn side is coming out - his ma would be proud. He's just like her.

Bucky can't will his mouth to swallow past the knot in his throat. No. I need you to stay alive. You are worth fighting for; I'll fight for _us._

It's not unusual for the two of them to stand close together, for Bucky to whisper into Steve's ear or lean up against him for no reason. 

Bucky tells himself that this is no different so why are his fingers aching to touch Steve? 

 _It's only because I don't have a girl back home. I've got Steve. He's enough. More than enough._  

His heart pounds in his chest - each beat making him itch from the inside out; the need to touch Steve is overwhelming. His eyes catch on parted pink lips that have been center stage in most of Bucky's filthiest fantasies. 

Steve stares back, eyes mirroring Bucky's.

_You want this too._

Suddenly his uniform is too hot, too thick and stifling - skin heating up and prickling under it.

He risks another glance down right as Steve licks his lips; watches as his teeth bite into a full bottom lip - he has not broken eye contact yet.

_Oh God. Let me die right here with his lips as my poison because I can't handle this._

To hell with it, if the Nazi's capture him tomorrow or end his life he'll have this sweet memory to hold onto. It's now or never. 

He swallows hard and Steve's eyes flicker to his neck -  _we are kissing without touching._

"Steve...," he begins and it comes out in the wrong way. He meant it to come off as strong and brave; instead it came off as breathy and desperate.

And then Steve does something completely out of character for him - he slides a hand around the nape of Bucky's neck and pulls him down until he can reach better - hesitates with mouth a mere two inches from Bucky's. They breathe one another in and reality jolts Bucky to life.

This is risky but he wants it more than he's ever wanted anything in his whole life.

He tugs Steve into the alcove of the alley and presses his back against the wall, ghosts his lips over each delicate cheekbone before dropping a kiss to the tip of Steve's nose, taking his hand in his own and giving the back of it a wet kiss, gently cupping Steve's head in his hands and tilting it forward as he graces it with a kiss.

He waits for the anger, the argument. It does not come.

"Bucky..."  Steve whispers and it's hoarse and needy.

That's as good of an answer as any.

He dips his head and captures Steve's lips with his own and it's fireworks and hot balloon races, it's the first sip of coffee in the morning - the dew on fresh grass.

It's messy and uncoordinated - the rushing of a lifetime spent pretending they didn't feel this way about one another. 

Just when Bucky thinks he has died and went to Heaven because surely its gotta be the taste of Steve's lips hot and wet under his own, Steve slides his tongue against his and his mind goes blank.

He moans and slants his mouth to the side to deepen the kiss - grips Steve's tie in one hand and wraps the other around his waist - Steve has one hand carding through Bucky's hair as the hat tumbles to the ground and god he never knew fingernails against his scalp could be so damn sexy - hes coming undone under Steve's touch. And the other hand is resting palm down at the small of Bucky's waist - teetering dangerously near the area that bends and sweeps above his ass. _Touch me everywhere._

It's positively sinful how Bucky grinds the carefully ironed pants of his uniform against Steve's and Steve arches into it as if they were made for this, for one another. He's painfully hard and prays that it isn't obvious but Steve doesn't seem to mind a bit as he proves that it isn't one sided.

_I'll do a hundred hail Mary's if it means I get to take him apart with my bare hands before I have to go._

He reluctantly breaks off the kiss as Steve stares back with a gaze that heats Bucky from the soles of his feet to the tip of his nose.

"Lets go get you cleaned up. We're going out," he breathes and forces himself to remember where they are.

They will go to Stark's convention with dates; take them dancing after and spend the rest of the night at home together. He will memorize the taste of Steve's lips and the way they fit perfectly around his own. He will leave Steve happy and if Steve happens to like his date then that's...well...that's fine.

"To the future."

Steve examines the black and white font of the newspaper with a globe on the front; a train circling it. He wants to discuss what just happened and how damn long they'd both been battling the same urges but Bucky would shut him out if he asked. 

_We'll forget this ever happened I guess. Jesus...he's the best part of my life. He'll leave tomorrow and take my everything with him._

If the future involves Bucky Barnes and those kiss bruised red lips and crooked grin then it's worth looking forward to.

_For tonight I'll suck it up and act like it's not a big deal, maybe even bring up finding a nice girl to settle down with as if my heart isn't breaking into a million pieces. And when the war is over we'll be together._

Cheers to the future and not royally screwing things up. 


End file.
